


Chocolate muffin

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: Reader is meeting Scott’s daughter for the first time.





	Chocolate muffin

You were staring at the clock for last ten minutes hoping that the numbers wouldn’t change. Your heart was beating rapidly and you had a feeling like it’s going to jump out of your ribcage. You were nervous and scared and it all started two days ago when Scott asked you if you would like to meet his daughter. Scott and you were dating for a while and asking you that, made you realize how serious your relationship with him is. It made you happy knowing that he wants you to meet her, but it made you nervous because you really wanted her to like you. 

Suddenly, you were brought back from your thoughts when Scott tightened the grip around your waist. Slowly turning around you saw that he was still asleep. You watched him for a moment. He was completely peaceful, just lying next to you. Placing a kiss on his nose he opened his eyes slightly, smiling at you.  
˝Hey.˝ You reached with your finger to his face, tracing it over his jaw.  
˝Are you alright?˝ He asked with his sleepy voice.  
˝Yeah, why?˝ You continued your movements with your fingers moving it to his messy hair.  
˝You get a little wrinkle right here…˝ He moved his hand towards your face placing his finger between your brows. ˝…when you’re worried.˝  
˝I just…˝You exhaled loudly. ˝…what if she doesn’t like me?˝  
˝What? Who?˝  
˝Cassie.˝ You whispered.  
˝Why would you be worried? She will love you.˝ Scott wasn’t even aware of your struggle. It was easy for him to think so, but you knew how kids act with new people around.   
˝She will hate me ‘cause she’ll think that I’m stilling her dad. And then you will break up with me and…˝   
He sat up hearing your words and you buried your face in the pillow, not wanting him to see you crying. He placed his hand on your back softly moving his palm to your head.   
˝That won’t happen, alright? Hey, look at me.˝ You hesitantly lifted your head turning to face him.  
˝You promise?˝  
˝Yeah.˝ He leaned in kissing you gently on the lips. It did calm your mind for a bit, but you still had a bad feeling.

* * *

˝Just calm down.˝Scott made small patterns on your shoulder with his finger heading to his ex-wife’s house. You already met her and she was really nice to you. She did question you a bit when she first met you, but just to see that you are right for Scott because she still cared for him as a friend.   
You held tightly to your chest a plastic box with muffins that you baked for Cassie that morning.  Kids usually liked you, but you just had a weird feeling because this kid was his daughter. While you were still struggling with your thoughts Scott knocked. Just a few seconds later a little girl with brown hair opened the door. Her smile grew wider when she saw her dad hugging him immediately. Scott lifted her off the ground and turned her to look at you.  
˝This is Y/N.˝ He said with a smile, while Cassie disappeared. You swallowed the lump in your throat, knowing that she doesn’t like you.  
˝Hey.˝ You said quietly, just like a whisper.  
˝Why is she here?˝ Cassie asked Scott and you slightly turned away from them. You couldn’t hear Scott telling her something,  but you felt rejected and hurt to even trying to listen.  
˝Y/N?˝ You looked up hearing your name. Scott smiled at you. ˝Come in, I just have to talk with Cassie for a moment.˝   
You simply nodded walking past them. The house was quiet only a little bit of noise from the kitchen. Walking in you saw Maggie putting away the dishes.  
˝Hey.˝   
Maggie turned around quickly hugging you.  ˝Shouldn’t you be with them?˝  
˝Yeah, I just wanted to put this in here and…˝ You placed the box on the counter looking down.  
˝Look, Y/N it’s not you.˝  
˝What?˝   
˝Cassie can be difficult sometimes. There’s nothing wrong with you, she just hates sharing her dad with anyone. She barely knows him, he was in jail. She thought that she will now see him more, but with him being the part of the Avengers and now you coming in the picture.˝ You understood what she was saying, but it still hurt the same, especially if Cassie doesn’t give you a chance.  
˝She did that before?˝   
Maggie looked from the door to look at her daughter that was talking with Scott and smiled.  
˝Not something like this. You’re the first girl that he brought here. You must be special and trust me if he saw that she will too.˝  
˝Thank you.˝

* * *

˝Cassie, what are you doing?˝ Scott kneeled next to his daughter. She didn’t say anything she just held her toy closer to her chest. ˝Cassie, you promised me that you’ll be nice.˝  
˝I am.˝   
˝You weren’t.˝ Scott softly said.  
˝She is keeping you away from me.˝She almost screamed and Scott’s eyes got wider.  
˝No. Who told you that?˝ Cassie lowered her head staring at her red socks. Scott put his palms on her shoulders hating seeing her like that. ˝You should know that I love you and I spent all the time I can with you.˝  
˝Then why are you never here?˝  
˝I don’t live here anymore. I know that you miss me and I miss you too, but it’s not Y/N’s fault. She never pulled me away from you. I’m trying to do something good and being an Avenger is taking a lot of my time…˝ Scott took a deep breath looking at his daughter. ˝I want you to be proud of me.˝  
˝I am.˝ Cassie steps closer to her dad hugging him. ˝I’m proud of you.˝  
˝Than would you please give Y/N a chance, I’ve become a better man because of you two. I love her, a lot. She makes me really happy.˝ Cassie pulled away from her dad still holding her hands on his arms. ˝She just wants you to like her, she even made you your favorite chocolate muffins.˝  
˝Really?˝ Cassie’s eyes grow wider and she couldn’t stop smiling.  
˝Yeah. You should hug her and tell her how much you appreciate it.˝ Cassie quickly nodded and ran into the kitchen.   
Scott smiled wildly as he saw Cassie hugging the woman he loved, the woman that he will one day ask to be his wife.


End file.
